Sharp Mountains
The Sharp Mountains are mountain range, one of two that separate the region of Baroque from Forte. They house the Wah Lava Cave and, unlike Mt. Rock, are claimed entirely by Baroque. The entrance to the Church of EZI can be found in these mountains. Story After meeting with Prince Crescendo and Princess Serenade, Polka, Beat, Frederic and Salsa agree to return to Ritardando so they can try to find Jazz and deliver the message that Baroque is no longer able to support Andantino. In order to do this, they must travel through the Sharp Mountains. They brave the icy mountains, though not without some reluctance. At the summit of the mountain, they come upon an inn and decide to take a well-deserved rest. Once inside the inn, Polka has a flashback, as the inn reminds her of her home. In the flashback, Solfege tells her younger self the story of the astra, that a glowing astra lies within everyone's heart. She tells Polka that she has an astra which shines more brightly than anyone else's in the world and that it is leading her towards a darkness she must illuminate. Back in the inn, Polka is left befuddled. Score Piece Participants *Killer Bell Lyre :Score 3 or 7 for Rank B - Star Cookie :Score 14 for Rank A - EZI Egg *Quack Ukelele - Encore Mode, Chapter 7 only :Score 2, 3, 7 or 8 for Rank B - Peacock's Feather :Score 25 for Rank A - Gold Moon Treasure *Shard of Sampo *Snowpuff Cookie *Score Piece 14 *Bird Cloak *Elegant Clothes (Xbox 360) / Lion's Mane (PS3) *Chakram (Xbox 360) / Celestial Hourglass (PS3) *Score Piece 15 *Warhammer Gun Opponents *Ice Coffin *Swordfish Behind the scenes *In Encore Mode, if the player speaks with a woman in a house in Baroque City, they can initiate a sidequest in which the party rescues her husband. They must return to the Sharp Mountains and then, in the second area, follow the barking of his dogs to a boss. The boss, which presents little challenge, is called Tracer and is a palette swap of the Bread Gang monster fought as the first boss. *Additionally, in Encore Mode, if playing the PlayStation 3 version the player can return with the EZI Free Pass item and unseal the plaque leading to the Church of EZI. In the Xbox 360 version, the plaque is present, but no item is ever provided to unseal it and the dungeon is not included. Musical theme "Take a Stand" is the musical theme for the Sharp Mountains. This is Track 8 of the second disc of the game's original score and is also the theme used for the Glissando Cliffs. Gallery Sharp Mountains Intro Screen.jpg|Intro screen for Sharp Mountains Encountering an Ice Coffin in the Field.jpg|Polka encounters an Ice Coffin while exploring the Sharp Mountains. Walkthrough 'A full and concise walkthrough of this area can be found at ' http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Eternal_Sonata/Chapter_4:_Grande_Valse_Brillante#Sharp_Mountains Etymology In music, "Sharp" is a term that means higher in pitch and when indicated by a musical note, means to raise the note by a half-tone.Wikipedia entry on Sharp (music) Notes and references Category:Areas